


The Gem Who Looks Like a Boy

by Loserrr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Corrupted Steven, F/M, I mean I gUesS?? He has the tail and horns and stuff, It’s 4am and I didn’t proofread im sorry, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserrr/pseuds/Loserrr
Summary: Connie watches over Steven while he’s minding his own business.That’s the whole story lmao
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Gem Who Looks Like a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> That summary, huh? Anyways, once again I’m here at 4 am and y’all know I can’t write so have fun reading this lmao

Connie stared at the beautiful boy in a very pink attire. He’s not aware of her presence, and she needs to keep it that way. 

If he looked at her, she might not be able to kill him.

Connie hesitated from the rose bush she was hiding behind. Can she really follow through with killing this innocent boy? 

But he’s not an actual boy, she reminded herself. He’s a gem. 

He’s not human. 

Even though he looks human, most gems probably look human too. At least- that’s what she thinks. 

This is the first gem she’s ever seen. She should be a little excited. She’s protecting this innocent village from dangerous gems like him.

But he’s not really doing anything, he’s just sitting down humming a tune to birds. They seem to really like him.

He seems so innocent. 

No, she tells herself.

Look at his spiky tail, he could seriously hurt someone with that! Or his sharp horns on his head. They look pretty dangerous. 

He has long claws on his hands, he could rip someone to shreds! Even though he’s just using them to gently pet a tiny bird.

Maybe he’s preparing to eat the bird? Do gems even eat birds? 

She leaned forward to get a closer look at him. Forgetting she was behind a spiky rose bush. A thorn cut into her hand and she hissed.

She pulled her hand back and lost her balance. 

Using her other hand to catch herself before falling more into the bush, she silently cursed at herself.

Then she remembered she had been stalking a gem.

Oh no.

Connie glanced up to be met with vibrant pink eyes and diamond pupils staring at her.

His mouth was slightly agape, eyes twinkling with surprise and curiosity. 

They stared at each other for a little, taking in the situation. 

“You scared away the birds.” Was all he said.

Connie stared at him for a moment feeling the panic run through her. Without even thinking, she released her sword from the scabbard.

Pointing it directly at the boys gem. 

His eyes widened as his mind tried to catch up to where Connie's sword was pointing at. Then he gasped.

“I- oh! You’re here to kill me!” He hesitantly scoots father away from her sword.

“Please don’t.” He pleaded, staring at her with such intense pink eyes that look so inhuman. 

She stared at him, trying to keep her posture perfect while threatening his gem. 

“I er- leave this village alone! Y-You gem!” She mentally slapped herself for stuttering. She didn’t sound very threatening and the boy realized this as well. 

“But I’m not doing anything!? I’m just-“

She gave him a death glare.

“-thinking about leaving! Yes! I’m leaving right now. And please, point your sword down.” He nervously looks at the point of the sword, holding his hands up. 

“You don’t give me orders!” She hissed before slowly lowering her sword. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.” He relaxed his shoulders and cautiously moved his hands back down. 

“Oh okay um, good.” She straightened herself to seem more intimidating.

“I’ll be leaving now.” 

“Okay.” 

They stared at each other one last time before he turned around and walked away.

That was… interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is lowkey short but what ya gonna do when you’re brain just don’t work- 
> 
> Also I might add more to this au later cuz I want them to become f ri en d s


End file.
